Diário
by YumeSangai
Summary: Quando não sabemos como falar, quando não temos com quem contar... o melhor é escrever. Porque tudo parece menor depois que botamos pra fora. RobinxEstelar.
1. Note

**.Diário.**

**N/A: **Quando não sabemos como falar, quando não temos com quem contar... o melhor é escrever. Porque tudo parece menor depois que botamos pra fora.

**Perdoe os meus sentimentos**

**Perdoe toda minha amargura**

**Perdoe minha falta de coragem**

**Tudo que fez por mim**

**Tudo que passamos juntos, como equipe, como amigos**

**Tudo que dissemos um ao outro**

**Nada posso fazer**

**Não posso negar e tão pouco esconder**

**Você sabe não é?**

**Você sente não é?**

**Então porque só eu sofro?**

**Porque só o meu coração que dói?**

**Porque só eu que choro?**

**Por quê?**

**Você abala meu mundo...**

**Você me sustenta**

**Você é tudo**

**Sua companhia é a melhor de todas**

**Você é o melhor líder**

**Você...**

**Minhas frases já não fazem sentido**

**Meu coração dói**

**Minhas mãos estão tremendo**

**Meus olhos já vermelhos**

**Meu rosto inchado**

**Por favor...**

**Me deixe ver**

**Além da máscara**

**Para dentro**

**O que você sente?**

**Se existe uma chance...**

**Por favor, deixe-me saber**

**Deixe-me sentir**

**Porque eu não nego meus sentimentos**

**Apenas...**

**Sempre...**

**Toda vez...**

**...São escritos...**

**...As mesmas palavras, e as mesmas dores...**

**De algo...que não se resolve**

**Que não tem fim...**

Estelar deixou o lápis cair da mão, e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, os soluços estavam cada vez mais altos, ela pegou o diário e o mandou contra a porta, no chão, haviam valhas folhas rasgadas e amassadas, todas com contos, seus contos, dos seus sentimentos e da sua história.

O garoto de cabelos negros estava encostado ao lado da porta, apertando as mãos contra o peito, tentando concertar os próprios batimentos que estavam desordenados, assim como sua mente, ele tirou o máscara que já não escondia mais as lágrimas, e caminhou lentamente para o próprio quarto...

**Continua ?**


	2. Endless Rain

**Teen Titans.**

**Capítulo 02: Endless Rain.**

**N/A: Não mais um diário e sim um capítulo digno ou não de uma fanfic...desculpem a demora e espero que todos estejam prontos! Robin e Estelar na veia pessoal! Dedico essa fanfic a todos que acompanharam.**

Caminhando meio cambaleante ele ignorou o olhar preocupado de Ravena e entrou no quarto, repleto de planos e táticas, bem ao fundo, ao lado da cama..um porta-retrato, já meio escondido no meio de tantos recortes de jornal, uma foto dele e Estelar, quando saíram para um parque.

-E-Eu...Eu não sei.. – Murmurou secando as lágrimas – T-talvez...talvez se eu falar com a Ravena...não, não posso... – Parou no meio do caminho e se jogou no chão – Tenho que pensar, fazer as coisas sozinho, montar um plano... – E deu um tapa no próprio rosto, com força – Não é um plano! Isso não existe! Céus...como posso pensar desse jeito? Nada faz sentido... – Disse passando nervosamente a mão nos cabelos, olhou para algumas folhas em branco e pegou um lápis que estava jogado no chão...sem ponta, acabou rasgando as folhas e se sentou na cama, respirou fundo...

-O que os meus amigos fariam? – Ele lembrou primeiro de Ravena, cruzou as pernas e começou – Azarath Metrion Zinthos... – Abriu um dos olhos e viu que não estava flutuando, bufou e xingou e pensou em outra pessoa... – O que o Cyborg faria? – Ficou pensando por algum tempo e imaginou o amigo devorando toda a comida da casa – Eu não quero fazer isso... – Pensou em Mutano e se levantou indo até o vídeo game, mas assim que ligou o aparelho a idéia não satisfez e o puxou da tomada – O que...a Estelar faria?... – E o sorriso, seus olhos brilhando, lágrimas e uma expressão triste. Era _ele, _Robin sabia, podia _sentir, _seria e _ele _que _ela _iria procurar.

Um dia com pensamentos tão tristes não poderia estar melhor, uma chuva forte começou, estranhamente Robin e Estelar não haviam saído de seus quartos nem para o almoço, na cozinha os outros Titans estavam ficando preocupados.

-Cara, eu realmente acho que tem algo acontecendo e nós não estamos sabendo – Disse Mutando comendo uma fatia de pizza, aproveitando que o líder não estava na cozinha para sentar sobre o balcão.

-Cara, você _acha _que tem algo errado? Eu tenho certeza! Quantas vezes nós vemos o Robin trancado no quarto?

-Quando o Slade o deixava louco que ele varava as noites pensando em planos? – Arriscou Mutano ainda com a pizza na boca, Ravena balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não disse nada.

-Quantas vezes nós vimos a Estelar trancada no quarto? – Perguntou Cyborg tentando fazer algo entrar na cabeça de Mutano que iria responder, quando outra coisa lhe passou pela cabeça e ele se levantou em um salto. – O que deu nele? – Perguntou para Ravena que apenas deu de ombros.

_-Eu não sei quanto ao Robin, eu não sei quanto a Estelar, mas quando **eu **me tranquei no quarto foi quando a Terra havia ido embora, e se é por um motivo ao menos semelhante ao que eu senti, acho que eu posso ajudar_ – Pensou decidido, e bateu no quarto da ruiva. – Estelar? Sou eu o Mutano, eu sei que você está acordada, será que podemos conversar um pouquinho?

Estelar abriu apenas uma brecha do quarto, mostrando apenas seus olhos verdes um pouco avermelhados, ela deu um sorriso desanimado e o puxou pra dentro, Mutano esteve algumas vezes no quarto de Estelar, sabia que normalmente era bagunçado, mas não _daquele _jeito.

-Você não...não parece bem, quer que eu busque alguma coisa? Algo pra beber ou comer? Pizza? O Cyborg comprou pizza, mas posso pegar um suco ou fazer, porque acho que a Ravena bebeu o que havia sobrado e—

-Mutano...

-Sim?

-Você...viu o Robin? – Perguntou sem olhar para o garoto.

-Não, ele _também _não saiu do quarto, o dia todo, como você, eu...nós estamos preocupados, vocês brigaram?

-Não, não brigamos...

-Então saia um pouquinho, coma algo, vai se sentir melhor – Disse segurando a mão da garota e a puxando para fora do quarto, mas assim que estavam passando pela sala, deram de cara com Robin no corredor.

_Ela _forçou um sorriso, _ele _percebeu sua dor e desviou os olhos, _ela _sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e correu e _ele _continuou parado.

Mutano deu alguns passos para ir atrás dela, mas Ravena que meditava na sala se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro dele e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mesmo um pouco inconformado Mutano confiava e muito no julgamento de Ravena e obediente se afastou.

Ravena se aproximou de Robin e ficou para de braços cruzados.

-Agora você quer que eu me explique? – Perguntou em um tom tristonho.

-Eu não estou pedindo nada, mas se quiser falar eu estou na sua frente e estou te ouvindo.

-Eu...eu...estou um pouco confuso...

Ravena ergueu a sobrancelha, não esperava que ele começasse a falar tão rápido, mas era um bom sinal, não tinha muita paciência com embolação, era bom que ele fosse direito ao ponto.

-O segredo não é só abrir a sua mente.

-Eu não sei...não sei o que fazer...não sei como resolver isso e—

-Não é _como _resolver, Robin, você pode ser o líder, mas também é um ser humano, aja como um! Ela tem sentimentos e você também, ela está magoada e você confuso, por quê? Não é analisar e montar um plano, porque não existe resposta! Você vai preparar um discurso e se ela falar algo que você tenha considerado impossível seu discurso vai por água abaixo, você entende? Não tem como se prevenir, existem feridas e elas irão se fechar ou não dependendo do que for dito, como foi dito e como for concluído!

Robin ficou apenas olhando, um pouco pasmo, Ravena parecia mal humorada e talvez realmente estivesse, sabia que ela estava preocupada, como Mutano, e ele deveria estar fazendo algo.

-Eu não sei, de verdade, eu não sei...eu tenho medo de estragar tudo...eu não quero perde-la...eu...eu...eu simplesmente não...droga!

-Robin...

O garoto levantou o rosto e assim que encarou Ravena tomou um tapa no rosto, ele ficou estático massageando o local agora avermelhado.

-P-porque fez isso?

-Se não quer perdê-la então vá falar com ela, se tem medo então encare, se você se sente sozinho então procure seus amigos, se realmente quer ficar sozinho então fique, se quer magoar alguém, é imperdoável, não seja aquele que vai magoar a sua própria amiga. Robin...

-O que?

-Mais uma coisa, se não souber o que dizer, aja...não fique parando.

E ele não tinha nada a dizer para Ravena, só depois, e ele sabia disso, correu para o terraço, onde Estelar estava ou não caso tivesse saído voando por aí e isso seria um problema, mas por sorte ela estava sentada na beirada da torre, _na chuva._

-Estelar? Stel? – Chamou se aproximando lentamente, de braços cruzados e com um olhar receoso, a ruiva se virou com uma expressão triste e confusa, semelhante a dele antes de falar com Ravena.

-Robin...você vai pegar um resfriado aqui, por favor volte lá pra dentro – Disse a garotando flutuando ao lado do líder e mudando a expressão, Robin aproveitou a proximidade e segurou as mãos dela.

-Stel...eu...eu quero falar uma coisa e—

Apesar de tudo Estelar não era fraca e puxou as mãos e ficou com elas tapando os ouvidos e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-Não!Não! Por favor, não! Eu não quero saber.

-Stel...as cosias não podem continuar do jeito que estão, ao menos me escute – Disse afastando as mãos dela e as segurando novamente, ela concordou, mas desviou os olhos, olhando para o chão, vendo a chuva pingar no chão, rapidamente e com força, estava começando a fazer frio.

-Robin...Eu não quero ouvir que somos heróis e que nosso trabalho está acima de nós mesmos, porque...eu sei que isso interfere, eu sei de muitas coisas, posso não entender exatamente tudo desse planeta, mas...eu sei...eu não quero ouvir um discurso sobre...sobre qualquer coisa que você venha a falar, eu não quero ouvir... – E passou a fita-lo e novamente afastou as mãos que estavam sendo seguradas e as colocou contra o próprio peito – Nós...nós passamos por muitas situações, você...você esteve presente em tudo, em tudo que aconteceu, você sempre esteve por perto, perto de mim, pra me salvar, pra me ajudar. E dói – E apertou um pouco as mãos contra o peito – dói muito toda a vez que eu olho pra você, toda vez que eu tento fazer algo e você...foge...não me vê, eu falo a sua língua, eu moro com você, eu passo dias com você, e quando é algo que não está relacionado ao trabalho ao _nosso _trabalho você foge, então...eu realmente não quero ouvir...

E foi andando para a beirada do prédio, pronta para... voar, quando Robin agarrou sua mão.

- Stel...você tem razão...mas, eu não vou dar um discurso porque eu não planejei nada, é impossível planejar algo com você, você é sempre tão imprevisível e é isso que eu gosto em você, não só isso... – E coçou a cabeça dando um sorriso nervoso – Stel... você tem razão, eu fugi, eu agi como um idiota, você merece mais, _muito _mais e talvez eu não seja a melhor pessoa, aquela que as vezes vai te deixar de lado por causa do nosso trabalho...eu não faço promessas que eu não posso cumprir, então...

-Ta vendo? É isso, eu não quero ouvir! Eu não quero que mude! Eu quero ser sua amiga, eu quero continuar te vendo, eu quero continuar falando com você, eu...eu...quero que pare de doer, eu...

-Eu simplesmente sou apaixonado por você e quero tentar, eu quero que você me deixe tentar, porque eu te amo há um longo tempo, só não fui capaz de enxergar, eu farei o que for possível, não é tarde, eu não vou deixar que seja muito tarde.

-Robin...você não ia...não ia me dispensar...ou qualquer coisa assim? – Perguntou surpresa e deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pela face, Robin apenas sorriu.

-Eu não me perdoaria se algum dia eu te machucasse e eu sei que eu o fiz.

-Não! Não, você não me machucou, não...

-Alguma chance de você...ficar comigo? – Perguntou olhando timidamente para os lados e estendendo a mão.

-100 de chance! – Disse saltando feliz e contente nos braços do líder.

-Me desculpe, ok Stel?

-Certo, desculpe...por não querer ouvir...

Os dois ficaram se olhando, olhando, até que lentamente foram aproximando os rostos, respirando devagar, o coração batendo rápido, até que finalmente pudessem sorrir por dentro, um beijo tímido, porém com amor, sincero e puro, delicado, os dois se abraçaram logo em seguida.

-Stel...

-Sim Robin?

-Amo você.

Mesmo com a chuva, mesmo sem perceber tendo três amigos olhando, mesmo com as magoas do passado, nada apagaria um simples momento, porque mesmo sendo pequeno e delicado, não importa os problemas do futuro, eles nunca serão roubados.

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje eu conheci um parque novo que foi aberto na cidade, o nosso trabalho tem ficado um pouco mais leve, parece que a cidade está melhorando o que é muito bom, porque eu e o Robin temos saídos várias vezes..._

Estelar rasgou a folha e a jogou no chão junto com várias outras que estavam espalhadas.

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje Robin me levou a um parque maravilhoso, não temos nos divertido tanto, cada dia mais, cada momento se torna mais brilhante, e hoje a noite nós iremos sair para jantar, estou tão empolgada, mas ainda não sei o que usar, talvez eu vá pedir ajuda da Ravena...e pedir a opinião do Cyborg...hm...a hora! Já estou atrasada, então eu continuo quando eu voltar!_

E saiu do quarto, deixando o pequeno diário aberto na cama. Robin estava sentado na cama segurando uma pequena caixinha de veludo, e olhava para um novo porta-retrato, não mais escondido debaixo do papel, estava bem claro, mostrando uma foto dele e Estelar de mãos dadas em frente à roda gigante.

Ele ouviu uma pequena batida na porta.

-Entre.

Era Ravena.

-Pense que você estivesse andando em círculos e agindo como um louco, que bom que não está.

-Estou um pouco nervoso, mas acho que vai dar tudo certo...não é?

-Se você fizer tudo certo...

-Mas...e se algum inimigo aparecer? E se algo der errado?

-Cara – Disse Cyborg entrando no quarto – Você não confia mais na gente? Eu, Ravena e Mutano podemos dar conta, _nada _vai estragar a noite de vocês ok? Se acontecer algo pode nos bipar, apenas relaxe.

-Obrigado gente.

Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter amigos assim com quem contar, nem todos tem o luxo de ter dias de folga quando são super-heróis, as crises? Foram muitas, mas todas cessaram e dariam espaço a comemoração do pequeno casal que completava alguns anos juntos e um futuro com surpresas.

Já saindo da torre, Estelar foi na frente esperando pelo namorado lá embaixo, Robin estava na porta com os três novamente.

-Eu...eu estou começando a ficar nervoso – Disse Robin ajeitando o cabelo.

-Robin...sem discurso lembra? – Disse Ravena com um leve sorriso.

-Cara, respira fundo e diz o que sente – Diz Cyborg dando um tapa no ombro do amigo.

-Eu não acredito que você vai mesmo pedi-la em casamento – Disse Mutano emocionado, Robin deu um sorriso envergonhado e agradeceu aos amigos e saiu da torre.

-As coisas por aqui estão mudando – Disse Cyborg sentando no sofá.

-Só algumas, outras continuam as mesmas – Disse Ravena olhando para Mutano que estava sentado no balcão comendo pizza, Cyborg concordou e os dois riram.

_Amizade, Amor, Compromisso são coisas difíceis de trabalhar e principalmente de andarem juntas, são coisas que tem fases e procedimento difíceis, mas ninguém disse que é impossível, quando você realmente quer._

_Quando se consegue dizer as palavras certas, quando depois de uma briga você é capaz de olhar pra tudo que passou e sorrir, quando você perdoa, quando é perdoado, quando você aprende, quando é compreendido e compreende, quando uma vez...você ama e é amado._

**RobinxEstelar.**

**Continuação? Não...pra eles já chega.**


End file.
